


Do You Believe In Love At First Sight, Or Should I Walk By Again?

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Danneel have been looking for the perfect guy for a long time to join them. And then along came Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Love At First Sight, Or Should I Walk By Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Jared/Jensen and Jared/Danneel is strongly implied.
> 
> Written especially for the_rant_girl in honor her birthday. I hope this is better than what you expected, sweetie, because you deserve everything you want and then some. ♥ Special thanks to beelikej for the super speedy beta and overall wonderfulness.

He was perfect. Well, Danneel mentally amended herself, he _looked_ perfect. The guy was a hottie and a major flirt, with both men and women. She’d been watching him all night and when her friends had finally called it a night, she left with them, but came right back. This was something they didn’t need to know about and most likely wouldn’t understand if they did.

She watched for a while longer. He didn’t seem too full of himself, just looked like he was having fun. He’d been out on the dance floor several times, was a bit uncoordinated, but was endearingly cute. Which is why she couldn’t resist any longer.

She made her way through the crowded bar, not taking her eyes off Tall Dark and Sexy. He spotted her before she even made it halfway over to him and his eyes roamed over her appreciatively. She knew she looked good, she worked hard to keep in shape and this wasn’t her first rodeo – being provocative was old hand. By the look of the guy he liked working out, too. He was sporting some very yummy, muscular arms. He also wasn’t wearing a ring and there was no tan line where one should have been. It didn’t really mean much, but it was a start.

“Hi,” she said with a smile. “I’m Danneel.”

“Jared,” he said, his voice deep, dimples appearing as he smiled back at her. “Buy you a drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“We both know why I came over here and scoring free drinks wasn’t it.” She stepped closer, looked up at him. “I’m not a game player, Jared. Are you?”

He laughed. “Like to move fast though, don’t you?”

“Don’t like to waste my time. You gonna waste my time?”

“Well, Danneel, it depends on what you’re looking for.”

“Not a quickie in the parking lot, that’s for sure.”

Jared tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Okay. Something long-term then?”

“Definitely long term. So I’m gonna be blunt here, Jared.” He laughed again and she returned it with a smirk. “Are you bi?”

He sucked in a breath and moved back slightly, his body tensing.

“Oh, don’t worry, I happen to like men who are. Very much, in fact. So, are you?”

“Yes,” he said, ducking his head. It was very sweet and actually more than she had hoped for; he’d lost a bit of his swagger and was a bit shy.

“Are you single?”

“Are you?”

It was her turn to laugh. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. No, I’m not. I’m in a committed relationship.” She and Jensen weren’t married, probably never would be but now wasn’t the time to get into that.

“So you’re looking for a threesome,” he said, his eyes scanning the bar.

“Oh, he’s not here with me. I was out with some girlfriends when I spotted you. And Jensen and I are looking for more than a threesome, Jared.”

“Regular thing, then?”

“Are you single, Jared?”

“Yeah.”

She grinned. One obstacle down. Now for the biggie. “Ever thought of being in a relationship with a man and a woman… all three of us together?”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “Polyamorous?”

“Yes.”

“I… don’t know.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It wasn’t,” Jared agreed quietly.

“Jensen and I have been looking a long time for someone.” She dug out her phone and pulled up a recent photo of her and Jensen on the beach together and handed it to Jared.

Jared looked at the photo then back up to her. “This is Jensen?”

“That’s him,” she said with a smile. “He’s a cutie pie, isn’t he?” He’d actually kill her if he knew she’d called him that.

“And then some,” he murmured, looking back at her phone before handing it back to her. “So are you.”

“Thanks,” she said softly. 

“I…”

“Look, you don’t get things sometimes unless you ask for them. I know I’m throwing a lot at you here, but I was serious when I said I don’t play games. I wasn’t going to miss out on the chance that maybe you’re the one for us.” She plopped her phone back in her purse and dug out her business card and held it out to him. “Think about it and if you’d like to talk about it some more, give me a call.”

She left him still staring at her card and she made her way home.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to wash her face, she went into the bedroom to find Jensen reading in bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Well, more accurately, he _had_ been reading but had fallen asleep at some point, the book lying open on his chest, his mouth open, and snoring softly. He wasn’t under the covers, which meant he didn’t want to get too comfortable, had wanted to try and wait up for her. Poor baby, he’d been run ragged with work this week and barely had any time to himself.

She undressed, pulled on a tank top and easily managed to move the book off Jensen without waking him. She would have to though since he was sitting up and his neck was at a funny angle. “Jensen,” she said softly, her fingers gently brushing through his hair. “C’mon, sweetie, you need to lie down properly.”

Jensen’s eyes blinked open, his voice gravelly as he said, “Hey. Have a good time?”

“I did,” she said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss. She started to move to get into her side of the bed, but his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on top of him and she straddled him. She let out a squeak of surprise, but that was quickly muffled by his lips on hers.

Jensen was awesome at kissing. Lots of tongue and he used that gorgeous mouth of his to full advantage. In fact, he was a great lover and Danneel had no complaints whatsoever. But he also had needs and desires that she couldn’t fulfill and it had taken them several years and a breakup to realize that there was a way that they could have what they wanted. They just needed to ditch the bullshit of conventional relationships. It had actually taken a while to convince Jensen that she was willing to share him with someone else, that she wanted to open their relationship up to a third person. To a man. Actually, convincing Jensen had been the easy part compared to actually finding someone.

“I thought you were sleepy,” she murmured, leaning back slightly, letting her head fall back so he could nuzzle at her neck.

“Hmm, sex or sleep. Not really a tough choice.”

She couldn’t help the little mewl she let out at the sound of Jensen’s voice, all deep and gruff and it never failed to turn her on. “Jensen,” she said a little breathlessly as his hands cupped her ass and squeezed. His fingers then moved to the inside of her thighs and up, pushing the crotch of panties aside so he could stroke her pussy.

“You’re already wet,” he whispered in her ear. “Did some flirting tonight?”

“A little bit,” she said wiggling a bit to get his fingers at just the right angle.

“Just a little?” She could feel his grin against her neck.

“I think I found him,” she managed to get it out before a moan took over as his fingers brushed over her clit.

“Who?” Jensen asked before kissing her, his tongue tracing her lips. 

She knew he was distracted, which was one of the things she loved about him. He was intensely focused at the task at hand and right now that was her. Plus they hadn’t really been actively looking anymore. They’d had several good prospects, but usually it ended up with the guy being more interested in either her or Jensen and that wouldn’t work at all.

He was hard, she could feel him against her and she pulled away, her hands on his shoulders for leverage. He chased after her mouth and she couldn’t resist and went in for a couple of slow, soft kisses. So okay, she also got easily distracted when it came to Jensen. His fingers had never stopped caressing her and it was ramping her up quickly, but that’s not exactly what she wanted at the moment. A fast fuck was always nice at the end of the night when they were both tired but wanting. This wasn’t one of those times.

She backed away enough to dislodge his hand and he gave her a surprised look. “He’s tall,” she said as she got to her knees. He lifted his hips for her when she worked his boxers down his hips. “Taller than you but probably only by a few inches. And he’s built. God, his shoulders and arms. Wait till you see him.”

“Yeah?” He was a little breathless and she knew they were finally on the same page.

“Mmm-hmm. And his hands. Really big, too.” She wrapped her fingers around his erection. “I bet they’d look so good on your dick.”

“Danni,” he whined. It had been a long time since he’d been with a guy and she knew he’d love to experience that again sometime soon. Hell, she’d love to watch him with a man again, and thinking of Jared and Jensen together sent a spark of desire thrumming through her.

“He’s a flirt but also a bit shy.”

“What did you do?” he asked on a groan as she brushed her thumb over his slit.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “What do you think I did?”

“I think you walked right up to him and asked him if he was into guys and threesomes and did he want to come live with us.” He hands were on her hips, fingers pressing hard into her flesh and she loved every second of it.

“Close,” she said with a huff of laughter. “I didn’t ask if he wanted to live with us.” 

They were both breathing faster and she didn’t have to tell him to help her out of her panties, he was already on it. “He’s kind of goofy, too. Can’t dance at all, but I bet he’s got all the moves when it comes to sex.”

“Did you kiss him?” She knew it wasn’t out of jealousy he asked. It was turning him on more, the thought that she had found someone desirable enough that she’d want to.

“No,” she said as she took her hand away from him and moved so she could get at least one leg out of her panties before she straddled him again. And when she had them lined up, just when she was going to slide down onto his cock, she said, “I want you to kiss him first. Taste him. Experience him.”

“Oh fuck!” His head hit the headboard with a loud thunk and his eyes were closed, hands around her waist. And she was wrong, this was going to be fast because she knew he was close and she was catching up quickly.

His hands slid up her body, rucking her shirt up as he went, until he cupped her breasts, pinched and rolled her nipples with just the right amount of pressure. She set up a quick pace, leaning into him so her clit got some friction, too. They kissed, but couldn’t sustain it for long and she rested her forehead against his as he hands went to her ass, cupping her, spreading her, urging her to go faster.

“Jensen, oh god.” Her head fell to his shoulder as she came and she tried to keep herself coordinated enough to keep going, but he was thrusting up into her now and it was only a moment before she felt him pulsing inside of her with a growl of satisfaction.

After she caught her breath, she rolled off him, loose-limbed and satisfied. He followed her, snuggling up to her, throwing an arm over her waist. “You’re an incredible tease,” he murmured before kissing her shoulder.

“You don’t believe me?”

“That you saw a tall, good looking, guy? Sure. That you approached him? Not so much.”

“You disappoint me, Ackles,” she said with a smirk. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

“You were out with your girls tonight. No way would you have gone up to him with them around.”

“Did you forget the stories my parents told you about how sneaky I can be?” He only grunted as he nuzzled against her, probably already falling back asleep. “Just you wait,” she murmured. She had a good feeling about Jared.

~o0o~

Jared made it exactly a week before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to talk to Danneel again. He’d never specifically thought about entering into a polyamarous relationship except maybe for fantasy purposes. But the more he thought of it, the more the idea intrigued him. And since meeting Danneel and seeing Jensen’s photo, he’d gotten off almost every night to the thoughts of all three of them being together.

He had a rare day off on Friday and was going to call, but the way Danneel had invaded his space last week, he was ready to try to put her off her game a little, too. He was taking a big chance just showing up at her office. Her business card indicated she was an attorney in a law firm and she might not even be in, but he could leave a message in any case, leave his number. Then the next move would be hers.

The receptionist was nice enough to him, but he could tell she wasn’t happy that he didn’t have an appointment. 

“Have a seat,” she said with a small smile. “I’ll check to see if Ms. Harris is free.”

As Jared sat down in a surprisingly comfortable chair, she got on the phone and talked in low tones. The waiting area was nice, not overly posh. There were a few brochures on the table beside the chair. One was about divorce, another about estate planning, a third regarding personal injury. He wondered what type of law Danneel practiced and had just picked up the one on estate planning when the receptionist called out his name.

“Ms. Harris is free for a few minutes, if you’ll follow me.” He got the impression that she was giving him a warning that if he took up too much of her boss’ time, he’d have to deal with her. When she stood, he was impressed with her height, tall and leggy, so yeah, if pushed she probably would and could kick his ass.

She led him back to a small conference room where Danneel was crouched down looking through a box of files on the floor. The table was also neatly stacked with files and binders. He’d have to be blind not to notice how nice her ass looked in that position.

“Jared,” Danneel greeted with a warm smile. “An unexpected but welcome surprise.”

“Would you care for anything to drink?” the receptionist asked. “Coffee, tea, water?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Jared said, feeling more than a little awkward.

“Thanks Adrianne,” Danneel said quietly. As she left, Adrianne closed the door behind her.

Plucking a file from the box, Danneel stood and went over to the table. She was wearing a smart business suit and the flare of desire Jared felt sparked a little higher. “You can sit down, Jared,” she said with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

She sighed as she let the file fall to the table. “I’m preparing for a deposition next week. Ever been deposed?”

“No,” Jared said with a chuckle as he sat down across from her.

“Good,” she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “They’re boring, especially when they’re doctors.”

“Doctors?”

“The drawbacks of being a personal injury attorney.”

“So this is all for one case?” he asked in surprise, indicating the files and notebooks.

“Yep. But you didn’t come here to talk about my work.”

“No,” he acknowledged softly.

She laced her fingers together and rested her hands in her lap. “Would you like to have dinner with us this evening?”

Jared grinned and shook his head. “You sure don’t waste any time do you?”

“I’ve wasted enough time on things in my life. You don’t get anywhere fast by pussyfooting around.”

“And you want this to go fast?”

“Just the preliminaries, not when it comes to getting to know you. And, of course, Jensen has to be attracted to you as well.”

“Of course,” Jared murmured. 

“So if you want to meet him, discuss things further, why hold off on that?” She tilted her head slightly and studied him for a moment. “I told him about you.”

“That’s good.”

“He’s interested already.”

“I thought he must be since you’re talking to me.”

She gave him that sexy grin he’d seen last week. “I knew I liked you, Jared.”

It seemed like she was a no bullshit kind of person and that was good. Jared didn’t want this to be a game, so he wasn’t going to pull any punches either.

“So you and Jensen are married?”

“No. Marriage is a piece of paper. And not for us. Especially with the type of relationship we’re looking for.”

“It’s long term then, what you’re looking for?”

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Okay,” he said with a slow nod. “What exactly is it you’re looking for?”

“Ideally? We’d like to find a guy who’s into both of us, wants to sometimes be with Jensen alone, sometimes with just me, and others it’ll be all three of us. And that’s in and out of the bedroom.”

“Found anyone before me?”

“There’s been a few people we thought would be right, but it didn’t work out.” She sighed and uncrossed her legs. “We’d given up hope on finding anyone.”

“And then you saw me.”

She smiled again, and really she had a breathtaking one. He found he liked making her smile. “And then I saw you,” she said softly.

“Dinner tonight at Delmonico’s at seven?”

Her smile got even brighter. “One of Jensen’s favorite restaurants.”

“So I scored some extra points without even trying?”

“You did,” she confirmed as she stood and went over to a side table and plucked her phone off it. “Let me check with Jensen and see if he has any other plans tonight.” She tapped her phone against her thigh a few times. “Do you mind if I take a photo of us? You’ve seen Jensen, so you know…”

“Only fair,” Jared agreed as he stood.

She snuggled in close to him, wrapped her free arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders. “Now show him those gorgeous dimples,” she said as she held the phone out and Jared couldn’t help but chuckle. After she snapped the photo, she pulled it up so they could both look at it.

“Not bad,” Jared said lightly.

“Pretty photogenic,” she said as she walked back to her chair and Jared took his own again.

She tapped out a message and then set the phone back on the table. “Anything else you’d like to know?”

“I guess it’s apparent that you and I are already attracted to each other, so it’s just a matter of seeing if there’s anything between me and Jensen when we meet.”

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up and read for a moment before chuckling. “He thinks you’re hot and we’ll be at Delmonico’s at seven.”

“Great,” Jared said studying her as she tapped out another message. He was anxious to see how she and Jensen interacted together. Once she had set her phone down, he stood. “So, I’ll see you two tonight.”

“I’ll walk you out.” She started to rise but he held his hand up.

“I can find my way,” he said with a smile. He didn’t really think Adrianne needed to watch him ogling her boss again.

“Okay,” she said softly. “See you at seven.”

Jared had planned to go back home to his apartment/studio and get some painting done, but he was too amped up for that, so he went home and cleaned instead, went to the grocery store, and spent far too much time standing in front of his closet picking out what he wanted to wear that evening. He settled on his nicest pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt.

He was fifteen minutes early to the restaurant, but he’d planned it that way. He wanted to be the first to arrive, be seated at the table with a drink before Danneel and Jensen arrived. He was nervous and felt an overwhelming need for Jensen to like him. It was ridiculous and Jared was in the middle of scolding himself for being a dumbass when he saw the couple being led to their table. Jared took the opportunity to take in all that he could about Jensen. There was no doubt the man was sexy as hell and he wore it well. He was similarly dressed as Jared but wore a dark leather coat. Danneel had on a beautiful purple dress with a scoop neckline. Nothing too revealing but it accentuated her figure perfectly.

Jared stood as they got close and after the hostess wished them a good evening, Jared stuck out his hand to Jensen. “Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen grinned, enveloped Jared’s hand in his own and said, “Jensen Ackles. Nice to meet you Jared.”

Jared finally tore his gaze away from the man. “Danneel, good to see you again.”

Once they all got seated, a waiter appeared to take their drink order and refresh Jared’s.

Through small talk over appetizers, Jared found out that Jensen was a native Texan, like himself, and Danneel was from New Orleans. They’d met in college and been together ever since, minus a year break-up. Danneel knew she wanted to be a lawyer since she was ten and Jared confessed that he’d been an artist since the age of three when he used crayons to draw on his bedroom walls. Jared had bummed around the country for a while after college, coming back to Texas when his father had a heart attack and when he became well again, Jared had moved from San Antonio to Dallas, hopeful to get a toehold into the art scene, but for now painting houses was what paid his bills. Jensen was a photojournalist, so they got caught up in places they’d been, things they’d seen, and towns they still wanted to visit.

Danneel was watching them, her elbow on the table, chin propped up on her hand, a smile playing at her lips.

“Sorry,” Jared said, blushing slightly, realizing they’d pretty much left her completely out of the conversation. “Do you travel with Jensen when he has an assignment?”

“Sometimes,” she said with a slight shrug. “Our schedules don’t always align. But if he’s going somewhere interesting, I try to make it. Besides, when he’s working, he’s obsessed with it and I can barely get him to look at me, even if I’m naked.”

“I do not,” Jensen denied hotly. “I always notice you when you’re naked.”

“I beg to differ,” she said before turning to Jared and saying quietly, “One time, I got through a whole strip tease without him taking his eyes off his computer. He was under a deadline and just couldn’t spare the time.”

“Danni,” Jensen said, his voice going low with warning, and didn’t that make Jared’s dick sit up and take notice. “I _was_ under a deadline. It was flippin’ _Life_ magazine, my first commission from them ever. I had to get the right shots to them and having you crawl all over my lap, naked, was not going to accomplish that.”

“See,” she said with a pout. “Obsessed.”

There were a few things Jared could reply but he wasn’t sure any of them would be appropriate. He went with the safest one that came to mind. “I’m sure he gave you all the attention you deserved once he finished what he was doing.”

“Ha!” Jensen said triumphantly, raising his glass to Jared. 

“Great,” Danneel said with an exaggerated sigh. “You’re obsessive about your work, too.”

Jared ducked his head. “Well, when I get into a piece, I’m oblivious to everything.”

“Will you show us your work sometime?” Danneel asked.

“Of course.”

They both smiled at him and Jared was lost. Hopelessly lost in both of them. By the time dinner was over and they’d polished off a bottle of wine between them, Jared was reluctant to end the evening. But he’d already decided that he was going home alone from the restaurant. This wasn’t something he wanted to rush into and have regrets later. And he found he liked the couple far too much already to cause them any type of harm.

In the parking lot, they were huddled together by their car and Jared hoped they felt as reluctant as he did for the evening to end.

“We should do this again soon,” Danneel said. “Maybe dinner and a movie next time?”

Jared looked between the two. “Sounds like a date,” he said without meaning to.

Danneel giggled and Jensen gave her an indulgent smile before answering, “It’s how you get to know someone, right?”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed quietly. “So next week then?”

“Or Sunday,” Danneel jumped in. When he and Jensen both looked at her, she gave them a half shrug. “Why wait? Unless you two want to pretend the obvious chemistry isn’t there, which would be stupid, but men generally are, so I guess we could wait another week to… what shall we call it instead of dumbassery? How ‘bout the senseless building up of anticipation?”

Jared snorted and Jensen leaned into his space a little more, said conspiratorially, “She thinks she’s being funny and cute.”

“That’s because I am,” Danneel whispered loudly, stepping in closer as well. Jensen bumped his shoulder into hers and Jared couldn’t help but join in with their laughter. He sobered quickly though because they seemed like the perfect couple. How could he even consider getting into the middle of that?

Danneel stepped the rest of the way into Jared space and gave him a kiss. It wasn’t quick, but it was just a pressing of their lips together. It was very nice. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Jared. Give Jensen your number and we’ll call you on Sunday.” She then moved so her mouth was close to his ear and whispered, “It’s okay if you want to kiss him. He’ll like it and so will I.”

Jared jerked back just a fraction, his gaze colliding with Jensen’s before moving down to the man’s mouth. He’d wanted to kiss him all evening, to feel those lips on his own. Jensen was smiling and looked relaxed and open. It was tempting.

Danneel huffed irritably before she turned to Jensen, hands on her hips. “You want to kiss him, don’t you, sweetie?”

“Yes,” Jensen said, never taking his eyes off Jared.

Jared wasn’t stupid so he wasn’t passing up this opportunity. They each took a step forward and Jared licked his lips, watched as Jensen tracked the movement and then he was cupping the back of Jared’s head, his fingers threading through Jared’s hair and finally their lips met. There was nothing tentative about it, but it wasn’t desperate either. Jensen’s tongue traced the path that Jared’s had taken moments before and Jared used the tip of his own tongue to touch Jensen’s. Jared wasn’t sure who moaned, maybe it was both of them, but he knew it _was_ him when Jensen invaded his mouth. It didn’t last near long enough before Jensen was stepping away, moving back to his girlfriend’s side.

“Whoa,” Danneel said, fanning her face with her hand. “That was hot, and I’m dying for a taste of that myself, but we can save that for next time.”

“Next time,” Jared echoed, his stomach clenched with want. He had a definite reason to take things slow, he knew he did, but damned if he could think of it right now.

“So…” Danneel said giving him a bright smile. “Your number?”

“Number?” Jared asked with a frown before it dawned on his. “Shit, right. My phone number.”

Jensen smirked as he pulled his phone from his pocket, punching at the screen, readying for Jared to pass along the digits, but for the life of him, Jared could barely remember his own name let alone his number. He knew he was blushing as he dug out his own phone. “Uh, sorry,” he mumbled as he got to the right screen. “Too much wine, I guess.” He rattled off his number and felt a warm rush of happiness settle in the pit of his stomach when Jensen gave him his.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we can set something up,” Jensen said quietly.

“Look forward to it.” Jared backed away from the couple, watched as Jensen opened the passenger door for Danneel, made sure she was safely inside before closing it again. Jensen grinned and winked at him before walking round to the other side and Jared raised his hand and gave a little wave before walking to his car.

This had been one of best first dates he’d ever been on and he couldn’t wait for the second one.

~o0o~

Jensen was on edge. Jared was coming over tonight and although it wasn’t the first time he’d visited their apartment, it was the first time that there was a plan for bedroom activities.

It had been two months since he and Danneel first started dating Jared. They’d all three gone out many times and Jared had gone out with each of them separately. On top of that, either he or Danneel spoke to Jared daily and Jensen was amazed at how well Jared had fit into their lives… and how well they did into Jared’s. Jensen liked Jared from the get go. He was intelligent, hard-working, creative, funny, and easy to talk to. He was the only person besides Danneel that Jensen felt this comfortable with. 

The last two months hadn’t only been spent getting to know one another. Danneel hadn’t let her skills as an attorney go to waste. They all got to detail their expectations, their desires, what they saw for the future, and so on. It was all laid out so no one could be blindsided. She was also the one that insisted on the individual dates, which Jensen wouldn’t have complained about anyway.

“Sweetie,” Danneel said, her voice distracted as she came out of the bedroom and into the living room, “did you remember to open the wine?”

Jensen looked up from the book he really wasn’t reading to find her pulling her black tank top on. She looked gorgeous as always, but she’d already changed clothes three times.

“Yeah, when you asked me the first time. I’ve got it in the decanter and set it on the dining room table,” he said with a grin. She was nervous, which was not the norm for her. She was a confident, sexy, brave woman and not much had the power to shake her. He found it enticingly hot that Jared was someone that could do that. It mirrored his own feelings about the man.

He stood and walked over to her, his arms circling her waist and pulling her close. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” she said, her smile warm and her eyes bright. “I don’t understand why I’m so nervous. You like Jared, I like Jared. He likes us.”

“It’s been two months of foreplay,” Jensen said with a smirk before swooping in for a slow, wet kiss. “You and I had sex on our second date.”

“That’s because I’m irresistible,” she said giving him a cheeky grin.

Jensen chuckled. “That you are.”

She took a deep breath, leaned her forehead against his cheek. “He’s like a dream come true. For both of us.”

“You’re worried about the sex?” he asked with surprise.

“No, not that. Not really,” she said quietly.

Jensen smoothed his hands slowly up and down her back. They’d both had made out with Jared a few times. They’d agreed that while all three of them were present, it would only be Jared and one of them participating. Danneel and Jensen knew each other too well, knew how to please the other and were hesitant to get into that when it was supposed to be about getting to know what Jared liked and wanted. It was also fucking hot as hell watching his girlfriend and boyfriend making out together. And just when in the hell had he started to think of Jared as his boyfriend? 

He stiffened a little and Danneel gave him a knowing look. “You feel it, too, right? How much he’s already a part of our lives.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said hoarsely. It was a little scary and now he understood more clearly why Danneel was so nervous. Jared held all the cards. He could call everything off and that was not something Jensen wanted. Not ever.

“Maybe dinner was a bad idea,” she said, turning her head toward the kitchen.

“What? Why?” She was a great cook, one of the things she enjoyed doing and helped her de-stress from a hard day at work.

She gave him a half shrug. “I don’t know if I can eat anything and then I’ll probably drink too much wine and get tipsy.”

“You’re sexy when you’re tipsy.” He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed.

She huffed out a little laugh and smacked his bicep. “Maybe sex should’ve been on the menu first.”

Jensen was a guy. Sex could be on the menu at any time and he wasn’t going to complain. But his girlfriend had worked hard on preparing a nice meal for them to enjoy. Besides, “Jared’s always on board for good food. You really sealed the deal when he found out you like to cook and bake.”

“Especially bake,” she said, her smirk firmly back in place.

“The way to Jared Padalecki’s heart is definitely through his stomach,” he agreed with a laugh as the doorbell chimed. He let her go, but grabbed hold of her hand so they could answer the door together. When they opened it, Jared was standing there looking awkward and uncomfortable.

“Um, hi,” he said. The smile was tentative and Jensen was about to tell him to get his ass inside and stop being a jackass, but then Jared moved away from the doorway and Jensen and Danneel both leaned forward to see what he was doing. “I brought you something.”

The _something_ turned out to be a painting. Well, Jensen figured by the size that was what it was, but he couldn’t tell for sure as it was wrapped in brown paper. It was huge and looked like it would fit perfectly over the mantel of their fireplace.

Danneel’s surprised intake of breath probably matched his own. Jared was giving them something he had painted. She exchanged a look with Jensen before saying, “Jared, you shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to,” Jared answered as they moved so he could move into the apartment. He carefully set it against the wall. “If you don’t like, please say so. I can paint you something else. It was just an idea that came to me and… well, as I said, don’t say you like it just because you feel you have to. And, you know, I can make you a smaller one.”

Jared stepped away and they all just stood there a moment before Jared gestured for them to go ahead and open it. Danneel went forward and carefully started to peel the paper away. Jensen joined her after a moment and as soon as the painting was free from the paper, they stepped back to admire it. It was two trees that had grown together, one a bit smaller than the other, but their limbs intricately entwined, the leaves a vibrant color of red, growing darker as the limbs twined together. There was a stream nearby and a path leading up to the trees, the sun shining brightly through and around them, a bright, clear blue sky above.

“Jared, it’s beautiful,” Jensen said softly.

“Perfectly perfect,” Danneel agreed as she wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist, laying her head on his shoulder as they continued to look at it.

Jared had taken them to his studio a few times, which also doubled as his apartment. Jensen had always been impressed with the man’s work, which was mostly abstract, but there were some traditional paintings as well. He couldn’t stop staring at the painting before him, amazed at the detail of the bark and the leaves, even the grass. Danneel went to give him a hug first and Jensen followed. “Thank you,” Jensen whispered in his ear.

Jared was flushed and smiling and everyone’s nervousness seemed to have finally fled. Danneel corralled them into the dining room so they could enjoy the feast she had prepared. It wasn’t a heavy meal, she’d been careful in choosing a menu. The wine helped relax them even more and it was like any other time they were together. It was easy and laid back, each relating how their day went and sharing different stories and laughter. When they were finished eating and the table was cleared, Danneel announced there was dessert, but they could eat that later. She took hold of Jensen’s hand then Jared’s and led them back to the bedroom.

She undressed first, keeping eye contact with both of them as she lifted her shirt up and off her body, unhooked her bra and then shimmied out her jeans and panties, letting everything pool at her feet, before crawling onto the bed, dead center, and flung her arms out. “You boys gonna join me any time soon or do I have to take care of things myself?” She spread her legs a little, her fingers disappearing between them.

Jensen had already told Jared that he wanted to watch him with Danneel, that he would be turned on by it, so when Jared gave him a look, Jensen tilted his head indicating Jared should go ahead. As Jared took off his t-shirt, Jensen worked on his boyfriend’s belt and jeans, helping him get out of them. He already knew Jared was built, had a guess at the size of his cock from their various make out sessions, but nothing compared to seeing Jared standing tall and proud, tanned and long limbed, already sporting an impressive erection. Jensen’s mouth watered to get his lips on the man, to taste all of him.

Jared kneeled on the bed, moved between Danneel’s legs, his body skimming hers as he continued to position himself above her. Her tiny moan had him smiling. He was glad that Jared was already giving her pleasure just by kissing her and his barely there touches.

Jensen, who had been partially hard almost all evening, felt his dick filling and start to strain against his jeans at the sight of them on the bed, naked and kissing. Jared was taking his time and Jensen was glad for it. He didn’t want this to be over when they were just getting started. He moved a little to the side so he could get a better view, one where he could see more of what Jared was doing.

When Jared finally started to move back down her body, sucking and licking along the way, Jensen finally started to undress. Once his clothes joined theirs on the floor, he lay down on the bed, snuggling up close to Danneel. As Jared started to position his upper body between her legs, Jensen helped to move her leg, draping it over his own body. 

Danneel’s body was flushed, her breathing already erratic, and she murmured, her voice a mixture of want and need, “C’mere. Kiss me, Jensen. Please.”

He hesitated just a moment as he caught Jared’s eye and they exchanged a grin just before Jared’s tongue flicked out to taste her. Jensen groaned right along with Danneel before he moved in to capture her mouth, his hand going to her tit, fingers stroking at her nipple. He couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath when he felt Jared’s hand on his upper calf, big and warm, squeezing rhythmically.

It wasn’t long before he felt Danneel’s body undulating and he pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck, mouthing at her skin until he got to her ear. He nipped at her ear lobe before whispering, “Let it go, baby. Let Jared take care of you.”

It was true that that they’d been anticipating this evening for a long time, but for Jared to get her there so quickly was turning him on even more. Jensen really didn’t have any doubts that Jared would be a good lover as he’d been rather skilled up to this point.

She whimpered and he could see her arch her hips up, tilting her pussy at just the right angle she needed for Jared to chase after her orgasm. Her leg slipped off his body and he rolled onto his knees. Jared was making a humming sound and Jensen couldn’t resist touching him, reaching over to card his fingers through Jared’s hair and pull lightly. Jared gave him a grunt as he looked up, never taking his mouth off her, and Jensen felt his dick harden even more at the lust in Jared’s eyes.

“Like that do you?” Jensen asked and was rewarded with a muffled _mmmm-hmmm_. “Jesus, that’s fuckin’ hot,” he said before turning his attention back to Danneel and latched onto a nipple. Her hand snaked between his legs and stroked him a couple of times, but he knew she was just about to come when she held onto him with a tight grasp and didn’t let go. He didn’t mind. At this point he didn’t need any extra stimulation.

“Don’t stop,” she panted. “Oh god, don’t stop!” She cried out, her body frozen for a moment before she finally flopped back down boneless, even her hand dropping from his cock, as she breathed heavily, a satisfied smile on her face. 

Jared reared up to his knees and Jensen wasn’t going to miss any of this and moved in to kiss him. Jared opened up for him instantly and their tongues slid together. Jensen could taste her on his lips and tongue and it was intoxicating to share her like this, to know that Jared could get her off and then kiss the hell out of him.

He wasn’t sure who moved first but they were pressed together from chest to thigh, their cocks lined up and leaking. It had been a long time since he’d been with a man and he loved the fact that Danneel was the one that had found Jared, that she understood his needs and wanted to fulfill them _and_ be a willing and loving participant in them.

Jared broke the kiss and bit his lip, a question in his eyes and whatever it was Jensen was sure he’d say yes. It didn’t matter if he wanted to fuck Danneel and have Jensen watch or if he wanted it the other way around, if Jared just wanted to watch. This was turning out to be better than any of his expectations and Jensen knew, could feel it all the way through his body, that they were going to have many more nights with Jared.

“Whatever you want, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice gruff with desire.

Jared looked over at Danneel and she gave him a smile and a nod. “Tell us what you need, sweetie… or show us.”

That must have been what Jared had needed because his hands ghosted down Jensen’s sides and curled around his hips before he bent and licked a long stripe up the underside of Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s hands slammed down on Jared’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Jared.”

He could feel Jared’s breath and it felt super-heated against Jensen’s skin as he chuckled and then wrapped his lips around the head of Jensen’s cock, his tongue swirling wet and hot before sinking down slowly until his nose was pressed into Jensen’s pubic hair. He pulled off only a little, held Jensen there in his mouth as he took a breath through his nose and let out a small moan. He set up a steady pace, his teeth scraping ever so lightly, his tongue in constant motion, his mouth sealed tight around Jensen.

Jensen prided himself on his control, he was no longer a teenager and far from a virgin, but Jared was damn good at sucking dick. He looked over at Danneel and she was playing with herself, not aggressively, just sliding her fingers along her lips, over her clit and dipping down and disappearing and coming back out wet and glistening. Her eyes focused on Jared’s actions. Could it get any hotter than this?

“You two are gonna fuckin’ kill me,” Jensen groaned, his head falling back as his fingers curled into Jared’s hair.

Jared pulled off of Jensen cock with a wet pop, gave Jensen a smirk and rolled off the bed, went to the nightstand, picked up the bottle of lube and tossed it to Jensen. He caught it easily and his dick throbbed in anticipation. Jared was going to let him fuck him. But when Jared held up two condoms, Jensen frowned.

Jared held one of the condoms up higher. “I want to fuck Danneel.” Jensen looked down at the lube, thought he really wouldn’t need it, he’d be slick enough from his pre-come to jerk off. Wait… what was the other condom for?

Jared tossed said condom to Jensen, saying, “And I want _you_ to fuck me at the same time.”

“Oh hell yes,” Danneel said breathlessly, like she was having an orgasm just from Jared’s voice, which Jensen really wasn’t too far behind her. Jared’s register was lower than usual and raspy, which was ridiculously sexy.

Jared climbed back on the bed, on his knees again in front of Jensen, holding out the condom. “Will you put it on me?”

Like Jensen was going to pass up a chance to get his hands on Jared’s dick. He dropped the lube and his condom onto the bed and took the one out of Jared’s hand, tearing the foil packet open. His hand was shaking a little as he positioned the rubber on Jared’s shaft; Jensen hadn’t been this ramped up in a long time. Not that he and Danneel didn’t keep their sex life active and interesting, but this was new and exciting. They’d had a couple of threesomes before, enjoyed them, but never had the connection as they did with Jared.

Jensen wanted to taste him, but he held back. They didn’t need to do everything all in one night – it would be impossible to try – and Jared had set up the perfect scenario for their first encounter. Once he finally had the condom rolled all the way on, he smacked Jared’s ass. “Go get her, tiger,” he growled.

Jared rolled his eyes but leaned in for a wet, heated kiss from him before settling between Danneel’s legs. Jensen positioned himself behind them, watched as Jared lined himself up and glided into her with one smooth stroke. He couldn’t tear his eyes away for several moments as Jared set up a nice rhythm, watching the flex of muscle. The sounds the two lovers – his two lovers – made, and the scent of them were all intoxicating.

Jensen’s cock was dripping and if he didn’t get moving soon, it would all be over for him. Liberally coating his fingers with the lube, he circled Jared’s hole, who stilled his movements, after he’d plunged fully inside of Danneel. He was tight, Jensen only slipping one finger in at first and he didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath.

“Been awhile for you?” Jensen asked softly.

“Yeah, but it’s not that, it feels so fucking good. Just never had it like this,” Jared answered, a little breathless. “Fucking someone while being fucked. Wanted it forever, though.” He captured Danneel’s mouth with his own on his last word and Jensen had a fleeting thought they needed to invest in a good mirror because he wanted to see _everything_. 

Danneel started to arch her hips, fucking herself on Jared’s dick. “C’mon, Jensen,” she panted. “Hurry up.”

He knew she loved the feeling of him between her legs, his weight on top of her, so he imagined her excitement was heightened even further by not only finally having Jared inside her, but also that they would both be on top of her in a sense. He added another finger and Jared started to make small movements, they weren’t working in tandem and it was taking on an edge of desperation.

“You good?” he asked, his voice coming out harsh, grating his throat.

“Yeah,” Jared answered, looking over his shoulder, his hair in his eyes, color high on his cheeks. “Do it, Jensen. Fuck my ass.”

“Jesus,” Jensen and Danneel said together.

Jensen thought it was kind of a miracle that he managed to get the condom out of the wrapper and onto his dick. He slathered some lube on and then was lining up, everyone stilling except Jensen. He went in slow, holding tight onto Jared’s hip with one hand, guiding his cock with the other. After the initial breach, Jensen stopped for a moment, let Jared adjust, before continuing. Jared was breathing harshly and Jensen was going as slow as he could and when he was finally flush against Jared, he bit into his lip to help control the urge to pull out again and start pounding.

He ran his hand down Jared’s spine, felt him start to relax and it was in fact Jared that started to move first. His head snapped back and Jensen really wished he could see that, his neck stretched taught, what his face looked like. _Next time_. Because there would be a next time.

Finally Jensen caught the rhythm and was able to coordinate his movements with Jared’s so the he was fucking into him on Jared’s upstroke. It was bordering on an overload to all the senses and it felt like every part of them was mingling, becoming one. It was a chorus of moans and swearing, the sounds of skin against skin. 

Jensen was the first to break, coming with a loud shout, his fingers biting into Jared’s skin. He wasn’t sure if Danneel had achieved another orgasm, but if he had to guess, he would’ve said she did at least twice based on the noises she was making and her breathing. He was still buried to the hilt when Jared finally came, squeezing and milking Jensen, making him wince with the pain/pleasure of it.

There was nothing more that Jensen wanted than to collapse on top of Jared, but the dead weight of both of them would crush Danneel, so he moved off, disposed of the condom and flopped onto his back. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, throwing his arm above his head as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Jared snorted as he disentangled himself from Danneel and rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you liked it,” Danneel said softly as she slid over to him.

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic,” he said, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

“I’ll say,” she said with a leer, then added in a whisper, “Can we keep him?”

“I hope to god we can,” he said in all seriousness.

When Jared finished in the bathroom, he stood awkwardly in the doorway looking a delightful mixture of adorable and hot. Danneel patted the mattress. “Get your butt back over here, mister.”

Jared’s smile was bright and contagious as he dove into bed, causing both Jensen and Danneel to laugh. They cuddled for several minutes with Danneel in the middle, sighing contentedly. 

“You know what would make this even better?” she asked.

“You tryin’ to kill us, woman?” Jensen asked with mock fierceness. 

“I made brownies with peanut butter frosting and I was gonna serve ‘em over ice cream. Anyone else wanna give them a try?”

“I sure as hell do,” Jared said enthusiastically.

Danneel giggled and they both looked at Jensen expectantly. “Brownies, peanut butter, ice cream… sounds like a triple threat to me,” he said with a wink. “Bring it on!”

“Yes,” Danneel said with a small fist pump and scurried off the bed. She slipped on Jared’s t-shirt, which was huge on her and very sexy.

“Didn’t think the night could get any better,” Jared said. “But having dessert in bed? Pretty awesome.”

“Dessert in bed with hot, naked people.”

Jared chuckled. “Point.”

And once again, Jensen couldn’t help but be drawn to the man and closed the space between them so he could kiss him. They were still at it when Danneel came back in with a huge bowl and three spoons. Jared tried to move, but she tutted at him, “You just stay right there.” When she joined them, it was now Jared in the middle and she handed him the bowl. “I didn’t think you’d mind sharing.”

Jensen shook his head but couldn’t entirely stop his grin. “You’re not as cute as you think you are.”

“I think she’s damned adorable,” Jared said.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite,” Danneel declared.

Jensen couldn’t hold back his laugh this time. “You two are idiots.”

“Adorable idiots,” Jared said.

“And we’re yours, so deal with it,” Danneel said before holding out a spoon for him.

Jensen didn’t think he’d have any trouble with that at all.

~o0o~

Epilogue – 18 months later

Jared jerked awake, startled by something. They’d only been in the house for a couple of months, so he was still getting used to all the different ‘usual’ noises. Danneel was sleeping peacefully at his side, not as close to him as she had started out, but breathing and safe. He quickly twisted his torso around to the doorway and saw the faint glow of light coming from the living room, but it was a lamp that Danneel always kept on.

He sat up slowly. Jensen wasn’t due home for another two days, on assignment down south documenting cities – people – rebuilding after a tornado, fire, flood or other disaster. Jensen being gone was also the reason Danneel was in his bed. She hated sleeping by herself when Jensen wasn’t in the house.

Holding his breath for a moment, Jared listened closely and it didn’t take long before he heard a soft thump. It sounded like it came from his studio upstairs. Slipping out of bed, he padded to the hallway and closed the door quietly behind him. It was stupid, he knew, to go exploring in the darkened house when he thought there was an intruder, so he went to the hall closet and grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on. One of Jensen’s golf clubs. 

Climbing the stairs slowly and keeping his back to the wall, he tried to keep an eye on what was in front of him as well as behind. The lights in his studio were on, the door open. Jared always kept the door closed to keep the smell of paint and other supplies contained. Bringing the club up to his shoulder, more like a bat, he entered his studio. Jensen was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, his duffel beside him, staring at the various paintings Jared had around the room. Some in progress, but most finished.

“Jesus Christ, man. You scared the shit out of me!”

Jensen turned his head to look at him with a small smile. “Sorry.” Then scowled. “Is that my putter?”

Jared looked at the club and gave a half shrug. “I got it out of your bag in the closet,” he said with a wince. Jensen was fairly protective of his prized golf clubs “It was the first thing I could grab.”

“So, what? You were gonna beat me over the head with it?”

“Well, I didn’t know it was you, it was for the burglar.”

“We have a security system,” Jensen said wryly.

“I was sleeping!” Jared defended before leaning the club on the wall and joining Jensen on the floor. “What are you doing here anyway?”

It was Jensen’s turn to shrug and look back over at Jared’s work. Jensen was like that at times, just wanted the quiet. Jared didn’t mind.

Jared still had to paint houses, but not near as many. He was getting quite a few commissions now and had won a bid to do a mural for one of the buildings downtown, but he wanted to make sure he pulled his weight with the house. It was one of the many conditions he had before he agreed to move in with Danneel and Jensen. Another big one had been he would have his own room, they would have theirs. It had been his intention that he would never fall asleep in their room; he respected the fact that they were a couple before he ever came along. Sometimes after a particularly strenuous bout of sex, none of them had the ability to move, so he ended up falling asleep there. It wasn’t an issue for them, and a lot of times Jensen and/or Danneel ended sleeping in his bed depending on what was going on. It was all going a lot smoother than he ever thought it would or could. There wasn’t any jealousy between them and it was nice to have both a woman and a man in his life.

“Danni’s in my room if you want to go sleep there. I can go crash on the couch.”

“Nah, you go on ahead though.”

Jared knew that Jensen had been all over the world, seen every kind of tragedy there was, even war, but this assignment wasn’t supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be affirming and make people feel good. Jensen looked the very opposite of that.

“If you wanna talk…” but Jensen shook his head before Jared could finish.

They sat in silence for a while. Jared tried not to look at Jensen, didn’t want him to feel like he was under a microscope, so Jared concentrated on a painting he had in progress. It was for one of Danneel’s business partners. It was three different canvasses that would be hung together. It was in shades of blues, almost like waves but more abstract, of course, with several shapes with some outlining in black. Jared liked it and thought his client would be pleased as well, but observing it was making him itch to work. He glanced over at Jensen and figured it probably wouldn’t bother Jensen. His boyfriend liked to come up sometimes and spread his own work out on the vast amount of floor space as Jared was painting.

He didn’t know how long he’d been painting, estimated it was probably close to an hour and had almost forgotten Jensen was still there when he heard the distinct sound of a camera. He turned, laughing at the thought of Jensen snapping photos of him. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t realize how you move when you’re working,” Jensen said, his voice thoughtful, face still hidden behind his camera. “You’re beautiful.”

“Jensen,” Jared snorted, shaking his head as he looked down at himself. “I’m painting in my underwear. I look like a dork.”

“Well, _now_ you do,” Jensen said with a smirk as he finally lowered the camera. He studied the painting for a moment. “I’m gonna miss this one when it’s gone.”

“Yeah?” Jared turned back to give it a critical once over. He still wasn’t finished with it, but had to admit it was one of his favorites.

“You should do something like it for above the mantel.”

“I already did one. It’s hanging there now in case you’ve forgotten.”

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Jensen said softly. “And I love that one, I really do, but that’s the one you gave to me and Danni. We need one that represents all three of us.”

“You think?”

“Definitely.”

Jared turned around again but Jensen’s head was bent, fiddling with his camera. “Jen, what happened?”

“Nothing really. Just made me think about what would happen if I lost you or Danni. Or god forbid, both of you. I just… didn’t want to be away from you two, got someone else to cover it.”

Jared put his brush down and went to sit in front of Jensen. “We’re not going anywhere,” he said quietly.

Jensen scratched at the back of his head. “I know. Not intentionally anyway. But, I don’t want to wait until something happens before I tell anyone about you, tell them I’m in love with you.”

They’d discussed this. Their families wouldn’t understand and none of them had any desire to hurt them. A few select friends knew the true nature of their relationship, but for the most part everyone thought that Jensen and Danneel were helping Jared out by giving him a nice place to live until he was able to make a living on his art alone. There was no way to hide their close friendship, so most people didn’t even think about them sharing a house.

“Who are you thinking of telling?” Jared asked.

“My family.”

“Jen, I don’t think…”

“I agree with Jensen,” Danneel said from the doorway. She was leaning against the frame, hair sleep mussed and her eyes only half open. “We love you, Jared. _We’re_ a family, why should we have to hide that?”

“The backlash,” Jared said with a shake of his head.

“It’ll be hard,” Jensen agreed. “But our families have already met, they all like each other, and I think we aren’t giving them enough credit.”

Jared gave a small nod. His parents already knew he was bisexual, told them a long time ago, and they’d handled that far better than he thought they would have. There had been many times in the past year or so that he’d wanted to tell them about his true relationship with Jensen and Danneel.

Jensen grabbed hold of his hand. “What are we going to tell them when we’re still living together twenty years from now? How ‘bout thirty? I would rather they know for sure than to just guess at things. I’m not saying we have to tell everyone, Jared. Just those who are most important in our lives.”

“You two already talked about this,” he said looking first at Jensen then Danneel.

“Yes, a little,” Danneel admitted, coming fully into the room and sitting down so that she was between them. “If you’re against it though, we won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m not exactly against it,” he said hesitantly. “I just don’t want anyone judging us, telling us we’re wrong. Not when this feels more right than any other relationship I’ve ever had.”

Jensen grinned and squeezed his hand before taking hold of one of Danneel’s. She held out her free hand and Jared didn’t hesitate to take it into his own. “So, we do this together,” Jensen said quietly.

“Yeah,” Jared and Danneel said together.

After a moment, Danneel stood up, letting their hands drop. “Okay… can we go to bed now?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed quietly, rising as well.

“Good,” she said, tugging on Jared’s arm. “Let’s go have lots of hot sex.”

Jared laughed as Jensen held his hand out to him and said, “C’mon, dude, can’t keep a lady waiting.”

Jared accepted the hand up and Jensen pulled with more force than necessary so that Jared stumbled right into Jensen. Danneel stepped in close, kissed Jensen and murmured, “Welcome home, honey. We missed you.”

They stood there for quite a while, all wrapped up in each other, sharing kisses and touches. It was slow and sensual, no one in a hurry, just enjoying one another. 

Jared was still a little scared at the prospect of telling his family, but he knew how much telling their families must mean to Jensen. He was a private person, didn’t share much with those he didn’t love, so it was pretty serious that he wanted to expose something that they all had kept quiet about for so long. And truth be told, Jared didn’t like hiding things from his parents. And that Danneel was on board with it solidified everything – they were indeed their own little family. Whatever came of the revelation, at least they would still have each other. He couldn’t ask for more and Jared already felt more than blessed to have the love of these two amazing people.

 

~end~


End file.
